warriors: a new dawn Beware the savior
by turbo tigger
Summary: A story about the clan, ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan! And RiverClan. The warrior Moonsprite is the best fighter in the clans but has a temper and is only the size of a small apprentice. She runs away from her clan when her sisters mate and an elder insult her size. Her deaf friend follows her and they meet Raven. Then Swiftfoot is atracked and in come Rain and Turbo.
1. allegiances

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader- Snowstar- she-cat with light green eyes and white fur

Deputy- Brightpelt- she-cat with amber eyes and ginger fur

Medicine cat- Wolfsight- brown eyed tom with that resembles an arctic wolf's

Warriors (Toms and she-cats without kits)

Moonsprite- she-cat the size of a small apprentice with black fur, blood red back spots and purple eyes with blue flecks

Nightmare- pitch black tom with dark brown, almost black, eyes

Blazeheart- she-cat with blue eyes and golden fur that shines like the sun

Eggscratch- cream tom with green eyes

Foxtail- gray eyed tom with red fur

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Moongaze- retired leade with blue eyes red backspots and all nine lives left

Mouse- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

WindClan

Leader- Cloudstar- fluffy white tom with blue eyes

Deputy- Runningbreath- brown tom with green eyes

Medicine cat- Fuzzypelt- fluffy gray tom

Warriors-

Rocknose- dark gray tom with brown eyes

Hawkmask- blue gray tom with amber eyes

Swiftfoot- graceful cream furred she-cat with blue eyes and red spots

Dawnsky- beautiful white she-cat with orange spots and silver eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Mouseflower- she-cat with brown fur and green eyes

ShadowClan

Leader- Hawkstar- large dark gray tom with amber eys

Deputy- Wildshadow- brown eyed she-cat with black fur that sticks out everywhere

Medicine cat- Rockstalker- klumsy gray tom

Warriors-

Mousenose- pale tom with blue eyes

Leopardears- spotted she-cat with gray eyes

Apprentice- Tanglepaw (white tom that has trouble seeing brambles)

RiverClan

Leader- Rainstar- blue gray tom

Deputy- Dawnrose- pretty orange she-cat with black back spots

Warriors-

Thornfur- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Shadowbelly- dark gray she-cat with a black under belly

Queens-

Sandpath- sandy furred she-cat with green eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke in the warrior's den. It was dawn and the newly made warrior, Foxtail, was sitting vigil in the center of the camp. As I padded over to him he turned and nodded in greeting.

"Your vigil is over. Come on I'll help you get a nest in the warriors den", I meowed.

"Thank StarClan. I can't feel my paws", he sighed in relief. "Moonsprite. Can I ask you a question",

"I believe you just did", I replied.

"Can I ask you an important question", he said rolling his eyes.

"Sure. I'll tell you the answer if I can", I said.

"Should I be afraid of being a warrior"?

"Why are you asking me",

" I guess I'm also asking you because I feel like we have something in common", he said.

"Wat do we have in common"?

"We both have a lot to be afraid of. But we don't have a good enough friend to tell. Well you do but Nightmare is deaf",

"I don't think you should be afraid of being a warrior. But if you choose to be afraid of the responsibilities that come with, that's entirely your choice and I cannot do anything to change your mind. Follow what you believe and you will acheive your goals",

"What if you have to do terrible things to acheive a good goal",

"The end more than justifys the means Foxtail. Remember that",

When Foxtail was settled in his new nest I went to check on the elders. Mouse had been extra cranky the day before and I wanted to make sure she was doing fine.

"Go away", Mouse growled when I entered the den.

"Be nice Mouse", Moonstar snapped. She may have beem retired but she still gave commands as if she were leader. "She's just cranky because there's no one to take care of her moss and ticks now that Foxtail is a warrior",

"I'll take care of that stuff. After all I'm confined to camp for a moon because I got into a fight with Hawkmask when I washed washing off in the creek. He told me to get out because it was WindClan territory because our scent markers were on the bank", I offered.

"It'll do. You're the only cat here small enough to be an apprentice", Mouse meowed.

"If you say something like that again all you can expect is my claws",

"Threatening elders are we, Moonsprite? Aren't you I'm enough trouble already? I would watch you're attitude", a voice said from behind me.

"Hmph. Just because you're older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around like you would a kit, Eggscratch",

"Maybe if you would grow up I woyldn't feel so inclined to",

"I don't think it's me who needs to grow up. Someone needs to put you in your place and I will do just that one my out of ThunderClan. I've only put up with you this long because you're my sisters mate. I'll be glad when I don't have to anymore", I growled whipping around to face him.

"You're not smart enough to live on you're own", he growled.

"Watch me", I hissed. Then I raked my claws across his face and walked out of the den, out of the camp, out of my old life, and into a brand new way of living.


End file.
